Just Another Love Story
by SUP3RRAY
Summary: Alex Kurai is just your average teenager with one problem: he doesn't have any Pokemon! How will one experience change his life, and will this newcomer provide more than just friendship?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Pokémon, anything related to it, or any of major titles/songs in this story. Contains swearing, violence, blood, sexual content, and Human x Pokémon.**

**Just Another Love Story**

**Chapter 1: Alex Kurai**

The sun's rays peaked through the curtains and landed on my face, gently nudging me to wake up. I slowly opened my eyes and gave a long, drawn out yawn. I sat up and reached for my rectangular-framed glasses that were placed conveniently on my bedside. I walked from my bedroom and into the bathroom just next to it. After splashing some water on my face to fully wake up, I stared at myself in the mirror. I stood at about five feet, ten inches and am more on the thick side. My skin is a light tan, and my hair is short and black accompanied with a mustache on my upper lip and a stubble under my lower lip. My eyes are a dark brown color that seemed to tie my whole being together in what seemed to be a decent ratio of lightly tanned skin and dark hair/eyes. I stepped back into my bedroom and dressed for the day. My attire usually consists of a pair of blue jeans, a dark gray t-shirt, a black hoodie, and a pair of black snow boots. After a few moments of silence, my alarm clock rang, only to be silenced as soon as it begun. I grabbed my backpack and headed into the kitchen. As usual, I am the first to wake up, so the living room and the kitchen are dead silent. I made myself a bowl of cereal, brushed my teeth, and headed out the front door. I stepped out of the house and was blasted with a rush of freezing air. Where I'm from, winter is the only season you'll ever experience, so this encounter is nothing new. I trudged through the snow on my way to school, hearing crunching and sloshing sounds beneath my feet with each step.

"Hey, Alex! Wait up!" I turned to see my neighbor, Kyle Summers, speed towards me. He pulled a red and white ball from his belt and tossed it into the air. In a flash of light, his Lucario appeared and wagged her tail excitedly. "Good morning, Lucy," Kyle beamed, tightly hugging her. She gratefully returned the gesture and telepathically spoke.

"Good morning, Master." I cringed at that word "Master". The word itself leaves a bad, indescribable taste on its own. I continued my walk to school with Kyle and Lucy. After a good ten minutes, we arrived at the school. We stepped through the main double doors and glanced down the hallway. It was fairly empty with a few students here and there. The walls were a pure white and lined with plain gray lockers. There wasn't much else besides the adjacent hallways that lead to the rest of the building.

"Alex, Lucy and I are going to the bathroom. We'll be back in a few."

"Alright," I mumbled. They disappeared and I was alone once more. I sighed and went for my locker. As I navigated the hallways, I thought about Kyle's and Lucy's relationship. Although poképhilia is legal, I thought it was ridiculous that they made it seem like I didn't know they were constantly fucking each other's brains out. I just don't get how they think that it's okay to perform such an act at any given moment. Then again, I was raised in a family that believed that intercourse should only be done by a married couple.

I shrugged my mind clear and stood in front of my locker. The number 256 was printed along the top and a three-digit number lock held it shut. I input the correct number combination and swung it open. Inside the locker was my binder, a few pictures of me with Kyle and Lucy, and a Luxury Ball. The ball reflected the light with its golden rings and black shell. I took the ball and let it roll in my hand. There isn't a pokémon inside because I am saving it for one that wanted me as much as I wanted it.

'This thing is just going to collect dust if I don't search for a pokémon.' I sighed and slipped the ball into my pocket. The school bell rang, signaling the start of the day. I rushed for class and sat in the way back. After the second and third bell chimed in, the teacher stood up and began his lecture. "Today, we will begin..."

* * *

><p>Lunch period finally came around as I sat outside and munched on a sandwich. Kyle was going on about a pokémon battle he had the day before while I tuned him out.<p>

"...and then I said, 'Don't get too hot headed,'" he laughed.

"Yeah, that's real neat," I mumbled, taking another bite.

"Hey, when are you getting you first pokémon? We need to have our first pokémon battle."

"I still haven't found the right one."

"Dude, it's a pokémon, not your soul mate." I shrugged and finished off my food. Kyle stood up and glared at me. "You need to hurry up and get one, bro. I don't want to be known as the guy who hung out with the loser with no pokémon." He stormed off, leaving me by myself once more. I glanced around and noticed that, literally, everyone had at least one pokémon. Even the teachers had some form of companion by their side. I sighed and slumped into my chair. Lucy managed to escape from Kyle's love-making and made her way to me.

"Hi, Alex," she chimed, flashing me a warm smile.

"Hey, Lucy," I replied, returning a half-smile.

"I'm guessing Kyle scolded you again?"

"Your guess would be correct," I sighed.

"Don't let him get you down. You'll get a pokémon someday."

"I know, but I want it to be the right one. I don't want to force one into that position, because I heard that the first pokémon you have forms an unbelievable bond. It's pretty obvious to tell that you're Kyle's first pokémon." Lucy's face became redder than a tomato.

"I don't know what you mean."

I smirked at her. "Please. We're neighbors. By the way, you guys get pretty loud at night." She playfully swatted my arm. "I just wish Kyle understood how much this means to me."

Lucy gave me a peck on the cheek and stood up. "I understand, Alex. Good luck on finding your pokémon." With that, she trotted off after Kyle.

After lunch ended, the school day sped on through and ended fairly quickly. I shuffled home, watching the motionless snow glisten in the sunshine. 'And so the cycle continues.'

"Help!" I froze in place as I heard a cry come from within my mind. 'Huh. Must be imagining things.'

"Help!" I spun around and scanned my surroundings. Nothing out of the ordinary; the snow was still piled high along the green bushes. Wait. Green? I took a better look at the object and saw it faintly move. I slowly stepped towards the being and stared at it in horror. It was breathing at an alarmingly slow rate and shook violently. If it weren't for its green hair and arms, the snow would have camouflaged its pale white skin and dress. Besides shaking, it barely moved and seemed to teeter on the edge of life and death. Without warning, I picked it up bridal style and dashed for a Pokémon Center.

"Please, help me," I heard in my mind.

"I'm not going to let you die," I stammered, maintaining a quick pace. "I'm not going to let you die!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Claire the Gardevoir**

I burst through the double doors of the Center and rushed to the counter.

"Hi, welcome to the- Oh my!" The Nurse Joy gave a horrified expression from the freezing being in my arms. "Chansey! Emergency!" Soon enough, the Chansey took it from my arms and rushed it to the Emergency Room.

I paced restlessly as hours passed by and I hadn't been given an update on the mysterious being's condition. I don't know why I feel so worried, but something compelled me to. After another hour, Nurse Joy walked to me.

"Sir, is she your pokémon?"

"No," I responded. "Why?"

"Well, we found that she is extremely malnourished and traces of semen in her system." I sat there dumfounded.

'She was raped?!'

"I still have to ask, did you have intercourse with her?"

"No! Not at all! I found her freezing to death as I was walking home."

Nurse Joy sighed. Whether it was relief or disappointment, I will never know. "Alright. If her trainer doesn't come by within the next twenty-four hours, you will take her home."

"Is it alright if I see her?"

"She seems stable enough to have visitors, so you may." I followed Nurse Joy until we reached one of the rooms. "She's right in there. If she's asleep, don't wake her." I nodded and stepped into the room. She was sound asleep in a more blissful state than before. Her skin was now a heavenly white and her green arms and hair were now a healthy mint shade. Her chest and scarlet spike rose and fell with each peaceful breath. I sighed in relief as it seemed as though all was going to be okay. Her eyelids fluttered open and revealed a pair of intoxicatingly scarlet eyes. Our eyes met and time seemed to stop as we stared at each other. I broke the trance with a shake and gave a small smile.

"Hello. My name is Alex." She continued her blank stare before a heavenly voice filled my mind.

"Thank you for saving me."

"Y-you're welcome." She smiled and a warm sensation filled my being. I couldn't help but stare in amazement at the being before me. My heart began to beat faster and seemed ready to burst.

'She's so beautiful.' Her face flushed a slight pink.

"T-thank you."

"You could hear my thoughts?" She awkwardly shuffled in her bed.

"W-well, I am a Gardevoir."

"A Gardevoir? You're not from here, are you?" Her facial expression rapidly shifted and tears formed in her eyes. She shook her head and clenched the bed sheets.

"Is my Master here?" she croaked. I tried my best to stifle any anger about how she referred to her trainer.

"No. Your trainer hasn't showed up. If he doesn't arrive within the next twenty-four hours, you'll come home with me."

She faced me with her teary eyes and pleaded. "Please! Don't make me go back to him!"

"I wish I could help, but that's not my decision to make." A crushing cold filled me as tears flowed from her eyes. Tears began to sting my eyes as she whimpered and sniffled. I gently placed my hand on hers. "I'll stay with you tonight, if that's okay with you."

She gripped my hand tightly with both of hers. "Please stay," she pleaded. "I don't want to be left alone."

* * *

><p>I awoke the next morning in one of the chairs next to the hospital bed in the Pokémon Center. A light pressure was felt on my lap and chest. I looked down and saw the Gardevoir sound asleep, gently embracing me. I lightly stroked her mint green hair, receiving a tighter embrace and a warm sensation from her chest spike. Nurse Joy stepped in and awed at the sight before her.<p>

"Sorry," I whispered, "I fell asleep and woke up to this."

"It's totally fine," she smiled. "She should be able to go home today. In fact, we found her trainer." From behind her, a well-toned man stepped into the room. Despite his well-built structure, he wore a beer stained flannel that was horribly wrinkled and smelled of smoke. His jeans were covered in mud and stains that I didn't even want to know about. His face was masked by a bush of messy facial hair and other miscellaneous objects. In short, this man was a pig.

"Get lost boy," he belched, filling the room with a stench of morning breath and beer, "and don't go touching that which ain't yers." A rage started to fill me, steadily increasing the flow of adrenaline and blood to my muscles. I rose from my seat and gently placed the sleeping Gardevoir on the bed.

"First off, she does not belong to anyone," I stated, putting emphasis on "she". "Also, I don't think I'm okay with handing her over to an abusive trainer."

"The fuck you say, boy?!"

"She was found malnourished and with traces of semen. Considering the fact that pokémon seldom roam in our town, that rules out an attack by another pokémon." The man took an intimidating step forward, but I held my ground.

"You better watch your tongue, boy," the man spat, "'fore I cut it out myself." He tried to advance towards the Gardevoir, only for me to step in his path.

"Like I said, I'm not handing her over to an abuser." From his back pocket, he unsheathed a pocket knife and waved it in my face.

"I suggest you move." I stared at the knife, then back at him.

"I'm not going back on my word," I stated, fearing for my life but also for hers.

"That's enough," Nurse Joy stated from behind the man. In her hands, she held a small .22 pistol and aimed it at the man's head. "I have already contacted the authorities about you. They should be here at any moment. In the meantime, drop your knife." He let the knife fall from his hand and ping onto the ground. His hands went behind his head and, soon enough, an Officer Jenny burst through the Center doors. She held out her hand-cuffs and began to lead the man out into a cop car. I sighed with great relief and returned to my chair with my hands trembling.

'I was so close to dying. And all for someone who I haven't even met.' I couldn't stop shaking. The knife's image was burned into my mind as it waved to and fro in my face. The cold steel blade just centimeters away from my skin, begging to taste the blood that flowed through my veins.

The Gardevoir began to shuffle in her bed, waking up in a calm manner. She froze and began to frantically search the room until she saw me. Once she did, she quickly rose from the bed and floated towards me, quickly embracing me.

"I thought you left me," she sobbed. I didn't know what to say, so I just hugged her instead. "Has my Master arrived yet?" Again, I had to stifle anger from hearing that word.

"He was here, but was arrested soon after," I stated. Her eyes soon met mine, filled with confusion; however, they were soon filled with joy and relief. She tightened her embrace and cried into my shoulder.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she cried. I couldn't help but give a small chuckle, but I was really glad she was happy. Nurse Joy stepped back into the room after having a word with the police and handed me a clipboard and a pen.

"What's this for?" I asked, staring at the objects blankly.

"This is so you can register the Gardevoir as your own," she explained with a smile. I hated the thought of registering her. It made it seem as if she was property and not a living person, but, like most people, I must abide by the law. I stared at the form in front of me and held the form on the clipboard.

"First question: what is the pokémon's name?" I said out loud. I looked back at the Gardevoir who was now having some soup and seemed to having a hard time handling the spoon. "Excuse me, miss?" She soon turned to me and gave me a questioned look. "Do you have a name?" She ceased her antics and stared at the bowl in front of her.

"I did, but I do not remember what it was," she glumly stated. I frowned and stared back at the form.

"If I were to give you a list of names, would you like to choose one for yourself?" She gave a shocked look and stared at me. Before she responded, she started to tear up again and gave a weak smile.

"I would like that," she sniffled. I returned a smile and found a list of female names on my phone. I gave the list to her and allowed her to scroll through the names. After some time, she pointed to one on the list. "This one," she smiled. I glanced at where she was pointing at and smiled.

"Alright, I shall put that one down." With the pen, I wrote on the indicated spot "Claire". After another hour or so of filling out paper work, Claire and I left the Pokémon Center to my house. The walk there was fairly silent and I could sense some uneasiness from her.

"Listen, I don't want to force you into being my pokémon," I said. "I can sense you're a little unsure about this, but I don't want you out in the freezing cold. All I ask is that you stay for one night at least, and then you can leave or stay if you want." She kept looking down at the ground, so I couldn't tell exactly what she was feeling at the moment. We finally reached my house and stepped inside. Claire gave a small smile as she entered my home.

"It's warm in here," she said, taking in everything about the house, from the TVs, to the various faucets and knobs, to the pictures along the walls. I dropped off my stuff by the front door and followed Claire as she examined the house. She seemed in awe as she continued through and I could feel her happiness radiate from her. We made our way to my room, containing a bed, a dresser, a closet, and a rarely used bookshelf.

"This is where you will be sleeping tonight," I gestured towards the bed.

"Where will you be sleeping?"

"I'm going to be sleeping on the couch in the living room." She then levitated towards the bathroom and looked around for a bit. I stepped over to the shower and began to show her how to use it.

"First, you move the knob up like this," I began, starting the shower and startling Claire. "If you want it to be warmer water, turn it this way. If you want colder water, turn it the opposite way."

"Why would you need this?"

"So we can wash ourselves." Claire blushed a little and began to stare at the floor again.

"M-may I use the shower?" she asked sweetly. I couldn't help but smile at her innocence.

"You don't always have to ask, but you may." I stepped out of the bathroom and closed the door behind me. "Let me know if you need anything." I waited for her in the small hallway and whistled a tune to occupy myself.

"Alex, how do I dry myself off?" she asked.

"There are some towels hanging on the rack of the shower door. Use those." There was silence before she spoke again.

"You mean these large pieces of cloth?"

"Yeah, those." Eventually, she stepped out of the bathroom and smiled at me.

"Thank you. I feel much cleaner." I returned the smile and looked at the clock.

"Well, it is lunch time. What would you like to eat?" Her smile turned into a frown and she shifted uneasily.

"Um... I don't know."

"Would you like me to make you something?" She nodded slowly and focused on the floor once more. I walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge. I pulled out some lunch meat, lettuce, cheese, and mayonnaise before closing the door. With two plates with two slices of bread on each, I began to make sandwiches. I'm not a cooker, so this is probably the best I can do at the moment. I brought one to Claire and saw her eye it cautiously.

"I didn't do anything to it," I chuckled. "It's a sandwich. Some bread, meat, cheese, lettuce, and mayonnaise stacked on top of each other." She carefully reached out and plucked the sandwich from my hand. After a thorough examination, she took a slow bite. Her eyes went wide, which shocked me quite a bit, before she shoved the whole thing in her mouth. A satisfied "mmm" came from her as she gently floated. "Either I'm a better sandwich maker than I give myself credit for, or you were really hungry." She blushed and turned away from me. "That's fine. I'm just glad you liked it." We both sat at the kitchen table, waiting in silence for one or the other to speak. Without warning, my phone began to ring and vibrate. Out of habit, I picked up the phone without looking at the caller ID.

"Hello?"

"Alex Kurai!" 'Oh crap, I'm screwed.' "Where have you been?!"

"I've been, uh, at the Pokémon Center," I stuttered, fearing my own mother as she became increasingly irritated.

"Why?! I know that you don't have a pokémon, so why else would you be there?!"

"I've been helping a pokémon through a tough time right now." 'I hope I'm not using the wrong words.' "She and I are at the house." Things became quite for a few seconds before I heard my mother's voice again.

"I'll be home in 10 minutes or so. This 'pokémon' better be there when I do." She hung up and I let out a drawn out sigh.

"She sounds like a scary woman," Claire muttered.

"She's a wonderful woman. Just don't make her mad." After some time, the front door swung open and my mother charged into the kitchen.

"Alex Kurai! You are in so much-" she stopped her rage immediately as she stared at Claire. "...trouble." There was a period of silence before I broke it by clearing my throat.

"Mom, this is Claire. Claire, this is my mother." Claire gave a small smile before hiding her face.

"Um, excuse my entrance," my mother stated, attempting to use her sweet talk. "I didn't mean to cause such a disturbance for a beautiful pokémon." Claire blushed pretty hard and continued to hide her face from her.

"Th-thank you," she muttered. "Your son said the same thing." Now, I'm the one blushing madly.

"Well, if he said it, then it's the truth," my mother beamed. "Alex, may I speak to you in private?" I nodded and followed her into the hallway. "Why didn't you tell me you brought such a wonderful creature?!" she cried, squeezing me to death.

"Because I'm not sure if she's staying with us," I wheezed.

"What do you mean? She's here with you. Didn't you have to capture her?"

"Normally, I would. But, like I said earlier, she has been going through a tough time. I gave her the choice of staying or leaving."

"Alex, this is the first pokémon you've brought home. You shouldn't just let her go."

"I know, mom, but I don't want her to be forced into being my pokémon. I've told you and dad countless times that I didn't want to do that."

My mother sighed and folded her arms. "I know, Alex. Well, she can stay if she chooses to, but no shenanigans. And you know what I'm talking about."

If I had to guess by my burning face, I was redder than a Blaziken's feathers. "Mom, she is insanely beautiful, but I wouldn't think of doing that. You already know that Corrina and I took an oath not to do that until we're married." My mother hummed and rubbed my head.

"I know you two did," she smiled, "and you two have been doing well so far. I'm just really happy that you've brought a pokémon home." She kissed my forehead and walked into her room.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day was spent with small talk with Claire, mostly me explaining how certain objects worked and stuff about me.<p>

"So, this thing lets you watch other people?" she asked, pointing to the TV.

"Well, when you put it that way, it sounds pretty creepy, but that's basically it," I chuckled. She stared at it with curiosity written all over her face. The channel we stumbled on just so happened to be the news channel at the exact moment when the news was being reported.

"Why do they even report the weather here?" I sighed, slumping in my chair. "All its going to do is snow at night and be sunny during the day."

"Does it ever get windy or rain here?" Claire asked.

"Not really. Most of the weather happens when we sleep, which I find to be pretty cool since I don't have to deal with it during the day." I glanced at the clock and saw that it was getting close to nine. "Alright. I should get your bed ready." Claire was so intrigued by the TV that she completely ignored me. I shook my head and laughed as I walked into my room. I rearranged the pillows and blankets so that they looked as neat as possible before going into the closet to get a spare set. I returned to the living room with the items in hand before making my bed.

"Alex? What are you doing?" Claire asked.

"I'm getting ready to sleep," I explained. "I made your bed in my room, so it's ready whenever you want to go to sleep." She nodded and glided off towards my room. I felt another wave of cold wash over me as she glided past me. With a heavy sigh, I lied down on the couch and let my mind drift into slumber.

_Please..._

'What?'

_Please don't leave..._

'Who's there?'

_I don't want to be alone..._

'I don't understand.'

_Promise me you won't leave..._

My eyes shot open and I frantically searched about the living room. I was about to stand up but something was clutching my side. I looked down and saw Claire gripping me in her sleep with tears staining her angelic face. She sniffled and gripped me tighter through my shuffling with even more tears escaping her eyes. I wrapped my arms around her and gently stroked her mint green hair.

"I can't force you to stay," I whispered, "but I promise that I won't leave."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: A New Day, A New Adventure**

My eyes opened groggily as I rose from my slumber. With a turn of my head and a crack of my neck, I stretched myself awake and headed for my room. My normal routine kicked in as I dressed for the school day: washing my face, brushing my teeth, and getting dressed. Y'know, the endless cycle continues and crap. However, I soon felt a heavy weight on my heart like a brick was weighing it down. My mind suddenly clicked, and I rushed back to the living room. Claire sat near the edge of the couch with her hands pressed on her face and tears streaking down her cheeks.

"Claire, are you okay?" I whispered. She turned her head and rushed over for an embrace.

"Why do you always leave me?" she whimpered.

"I'm sorry, but I have school today and I needed to get dressed." She wiped her tears on my jacket sleeve before looking at me.

"School?" she asked. "What is that?"

"It's a place where I go to gain information that could help me land a job or career in the future," I explained. "In other words, I'm learning what I'm going to do for the rest of my life."

"W-well, can't you learn later?"

"Sorry, but this is something I have to do." Claire latched onto my arm for dear life, refusing to let up at any time. "However, I can take you with me so that you're not alone."

"R-really?" she sniffled.

"Yeah," I smiled. "Almost everyone at the school takes their pokémon with them. But if you're going with me, I want you to wear this." I removed my jacket and handed it to her.

"You want me to wear your extra layer of fur?" she questioned.

"We call this a jacket, but it's used the same way. It's going to be cold outside, and I don't want you to freeze." She reluctantly took the jacket and placed her arms through the sleeves before zipping up.

"What about you? Won't you get cold?"

"I'll be alright. I've lived in this cold for eighteen years now, so that jacket is just style for me." With my backpack slung across my back, I headed for the front door. "Ready for your first day of school?" Claire gave a shaky nod before we stepped outside.

We began our journey from the house to the school with the snow crunching beneath my feet. Claire simply levitated by me and stayed within an arm's length of me as we went along. As we came closer to the school, Claire came closer and closer to me, flashing a wave of uneasiness over me.

"Let me know if you're feeling uncomfortable, okay?" We walked into the school and found the hallways to be flooded with students. They were all chatting away with their friends, bragging about recent battles or giving simple small talk. Claire held onto my shoulders as I lead her through the sea and towards my locker. I input the combination and opened it up to receive my materials.

"Who are they?" Claire telepathically spoke, pointing to the photo of me, Kyle, and Lucy.

"Those are my friends," I smiled. "They usually walk with me to school, but I guess they left a little earlier than usual."

"What's that?" I looked up to where she was pointing to and saw my luxury ball that gleamed on the dimly lit shelf.

"That's a luxury ball," I sighed. "I was going to use it when I found my first pokémon."

"How come you don't have another pokémon?"

"Let's just say that I care a little too much about who's my first." I slowly shut the locker and made my way to my first class with Claire right behind me. The bell hasn't rung yet, but I wanted to let the teacher know about the newcomer. "Excuse me, Mr. Harvey?" The teacher rose from his desk and cracked his back.

"Yes, Mr. Kurai?" he croaked.

"I was coming to inform you that I will be having a new student in the class."

"That's great! Where is he or she?" I stepped to the side and revealed Claire.

"Claire, this is my Biology teacher, Mr. Harvey," I smiled. "Mr. Harvey, this is the new student."

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, Claire. It's not every day a student comes with a new pokémon. Please, take the seat right next to Mr. Kurai. Class will begin shortly." Throughout the introduction, Claire attempted to hide behind me but eyed him carefully over my shoulder. I sat down in my seat while Claire took the seat right next to me. The bell rang for class to begin and the room suddenly filled with students.

"Now, who's ready for photosynthesis?"

* * *

><p>"What a hottie!"<p>

"Dude, look at the chest on her!"

"Do you think she'd be good in bed?"

"Bruh!"

The day continued on like this with each guy ogling over Claire. She would always cling to my side and telepathically whimper to me. I would glare at them and watch as they became extremely hostile.

"How's she chillin' with that loser?"

"How can she hate herself that much to be with him?"

"What's that scrub got that I don't?"

"Just try to ignore them," I grumbled. I hated the fact that I was putting Claire through all of this, but it's not like I can just ditch school. We continued down the hallways and bypassed almost each guy in the school. Apparently, a Gardevoir can create quite a crowd. "So, Claire, want to go grab-" I turned around and found some scumbag creeping behind her. He came dangerously close to touching Claire, but I slugged my fist into his face. Every guy in the area stared in horror as he crashed to the ground.

"Anyone else want to try?!" I shouted, watching all of them recoil in fear. They all mumbled something under their breath and strolled off. With a drawn out sigh, I rubbed my temples and turned to Claire. "I'm really, really sorry, Claire. Are you okay?" She slowly nodded her head and glided to me, clinging onto my side. Her touch was extremely soothing, like a silk gently rubbing your skin. My rage subsided and I became much calmer. I took a deep breath and brought my smile back. "As I was about to say, want to go grab a sandwich?" She nodded her head rapidly and we began our journey to the cafeteria. I waited in line with Claire by my side.

"Hey, Alex!" I spun around and saw Kyle rush his way over to us with Lucy jogging behind him. I smiled and gave him a high-five.

"Hey, Kyle. How was that Biology test?" I smirked.

"Dude, don't even bring that up. I haven't had anything as nerve-racking as that test in a while." His eyes practically popped open as he glanced at Claire. "Is this your pokémon?" I cleared my throat and gestured towards her.

"Kyle, Lucy, this is Claire." She gave a reluctant wave before hiding her face. "Claire, these are the people you saw in my photo. That's Kyle, and that's Lucy."

"It's a pleasure to meet you!" Lucy chimed. "You look so beautiful!"

"Th-thank you," Claire muttered.

"I'll say," Kyle smirked, "she has, like, the perfect body." Claire recoiled in fear as he said that and hid behind me. I gave Kyle a death glare before returning my focus to Claire.

"Are you okay?"

"Why do all of the guys have to focus on my body?" she telepathically sobbed. She placed her hands over her eyes as tears streamed down her cheeks. She leaned her head against my chest and shook violently. I heard a smacking sound along with a groan from Kyle.

"What did I do?" Kyle mumbled.

"Are you serious? You just made our new friend cry!" Lucy exclaimed, smacking Kyle again.

"Alright, alright, I understand that Kyle didn't mean to do that," I stated. "Kyle, do you have something to say to Claire?"  
>"I'm sorry, Claire," he spoke. "I didn't mean to make you cry." Her sobs slowed to sniffles before she glanced at Kyle.<p>

"A-alright."

"So, who's up for lunch?" I asked, trying to lighten the mood.

"Ooooh, what are they serving today?" Lucy giggled, smacking her lips.

"Don't get your hopes up," Kyle snickered. "I think today is Sloppy Joes day." Lucy groaned and crossed her arms. I laughed at the two.

"That's why I always get a sandwich. You can never go wrong with those."

"Dude, you have a sandwich for like every meal," Kyle laughed. "How do you live with yourself?"

"You get used to it." We received our lunches and sat at one of the tables near the far end of the building. Kyle began to pick and choose what to eat on his plate while Lucy simply refused to eat the brown mess on hers. Claire poked at her sandwich carefully while I simply took a bite out of mine.

"Something wrong with your sandwich?" I asked between bites.

"It's not like the sandwich you made me," she sighed.

"Yeah, I think that the school would function better if I was the one making them," I laughed.

"So, Claire, how did you meet Alex?" Lucy asked. Claire scooted closer to me and gripped onto my hand.

"Should I tell her?" she asked telepathically.

"Only if you want to."

"W-well, he saved my life," she told Lucy.

"Really?" Lucy perked up her ears and placed her head in her hands. "How did he do that?"

"He brought me to this place with all of these kind people and pokémon that helped me get better. He even stayed with me for the night."

"That's sooooo cute! Kyle here didn't even take me to the Pokémon Center after he caught me."

"Hey!" Kyle exclaimed, "Don't throw me under the bus. How was I supposed to know that? You were my first catch." Lucy planted a quick kiss on his lips before purring into his chest.

"And I never regret that moment." I had to shy away from their little display of affection. It was a nice gesture, but there is something about romance that just causes me to become extremely shy. Just the thought of being with your loved one, possibly alone, enjoying the short moments that you're with each other, getting lost in each other's eyes, moving closer to one another, slowly closing the gap between your lips…

"Earth to Alex, are you there?" Kyle snickered. I shook my head and faced away from the group once more. "What's up, Alex? You got something on your mind?"

"I guess you can say that," I mumbled before taking another bite of my sandwich. "Why? Did you ask me something?"

"Yeah, when are we having that pokémon battle?"

"I've given it some thought, but I don't think I'm into battling," I replied.

"C'mon dude. I've waited years for this moment, and now you don't want to battle? What's wrong with you?"

"Calm down, Kyle," Lucy spoke. "If he doesn't want to battle, then he doesn't want to battle. Just respect his wishes."

"Whatever," he grumbled. "I still think that's pretty stupid."

"Want to see it from my perspective?" I asked with frustration vibrating in each word. "You go and find a pokémon who has been terribly abused and left for dead out on the streets. You take them to the Center and realize what kind of pain and trauma they must be in, not just physically, but also mentally. They've probably been through hell and now they can't even see the light of each day. As you take all of that in, the Nurse Joy tells you that you're taking that pokémon home with you. What would you do?

Me, I want this pokémon to realize that there is something to look forward to each day. It may not be big, but at least there's something to cause them to smile and appreciate the fact that they are alive. I want them to know that there are people out there who will take care of them and treat them like family. But I'm not willing to force that upon them. I want them to feel as if they have some control over their life still, that they don't have to live in a world where they are always told what to do and are expected to execute it without fail. I want them to feel welcome. I just want them to feel like they can be… them." There was a moment of silence in our group. I wasn't one for speeches, but Kyle was getting on my nerves. Lucy slowly clapped her paws together with a smile wide across her face while Kyle just shook his head.

"What's with the speech? I get that you don't want to battle. I just think that it's pretty stupid."

"Wow, I suddenly realized that I'm not hungry," I sarcastically stated, throwing the rest of my sandwich into the trash and walking away. I just don't understand Kyle. I guess that he just can't get it through his thick skull that having a pokémon isn't all about battling. I sat in my next classroom, rubbing my temples once more. "What's so stupid about not battling?"

"Are you okay, Alex?" Claire spoke, startling me.

"Not really," I sighed. "I just gave a speech to Kyle and he just tossed it aside. He needs to realize that battling isn't everything when it comes to having a pokémon. He even tried to battle Nurse Joy when he first visited the Pokémon Center. And I technically abandoned you just now, so there's that."

"That's okay," she replied sweetly. "I could sense your anger. Besides, I r-really liked what you said. You really want to treat me like family?"

"I want to make you feel as welcome as possible," I smiled. She returned a smile that just melted away all of the anger in my heart. Whenever she resonates her happiness, I just feel at the top of the world. I was so lost in the euphoria that my thoughts began to float freely. 'She's so beautiful.' I shook my head and cleared my thoughts as soon as that one came up. 'I just met her. I shouldn't be falling for her already. Besides, she's not in the best situation for me to actually feel that way about her.'

As with any other day, school came to an end and everyone fled to their homes. Kyle and Lucy greeted us by the front and walked home with us. Lucy was having a pleasant conversation with Claire while Kyle and I walked in awkward silence.

"Are you still mad?" he asked hesitantly.

"No," I sighed. "I'm sorry for storming off like that."

"It's all good," he laughed. "And I understand now. No battling for you."

"Thank you." I could hear Lucy laughing at some joke that she made along with Claire who was giving a faint giggle. Hearing her giggle made my heart soar. I was glad that she was actually getting along with my friends.

"So, you have feelings for her, huh?" Kyle snickered, throwing me out of my trance.

"N-no! Why would you say that?" I stammered.

"Dude, you've been staring at her all day."

"It was that noticeable?"

"Uh, yeah. Why haven't you told her yet?"

"Because I just met her a couple of days ago! Besides, who randomly develops feelings for someone within a couple of days?"

"You do, apparently," he laughed.

"You're not helping," I groaned. We finally arrived at our respective homes and bid our farewells. Before Lucy finished saying goodbye and stepped inside, she flashed me a quick wink. I raised an eyebrow but dropped the matter as Claire and I went inside. Claire floated about in a joyous mood, sending out waves of happiness. I smiled at her antics and dropped my school supplies in my room. As I emptied the contents of my pockets, my phone began to vibrate and ring.

"Hello?"

"Is Claire around?" Lucy whispered.

"Yeah, why?" I asked.

"Find somewhere you can be alone." I did as she said and closed the door to my room.

"What's up?"

"You are so adorable!" she screamed on the other end.

"What are you talking about?"

"During the walk home, I observed your aura when Kyle began to talk about Claire. I think someone is in love."

"I wouldn't call it love, more like infatuation," I replied, scratching my head.

"Alex, I saw this same kind of thing with Kyle. It's love alright."

"But how could I love her if I just met her?"

"Love works in mysterious ways, my friend. Now the question is what are you going to do about it?"

"I don't know! You already know the closest thing to romance I have ever gotten has been that love fan fiction that I read!"

"Calm down. How about this? Kyle and I are going to go out in a few days; why not set up a double date?"

"I-I guess. I'll need help though, maybe some tips or something."

"Each relationship is different, so the tips that Kyle and I provide might not exactly help."

"Crap... I suppose I could give it a shot."

"Yay! My little Alex is growing up to be a man!"

"Whatever," I grumbled, "have a good day."

"You too!" I ended the call and sighed. I just couldn't wrap my head around the fact that I actually like Claire and we've barely met.

'What is it that I like about her?' I thought. 'Or am I just infatuated with her physical appearance?'

"Alex?" I jumped and hit my head against the door. I opened the bedroom door to see Claire patiently waiting.

"Yes, Claire?" I muttered, rubbing the back of my head.

"Are Lucy and Kyle… mates?"

"In a sense, I suppose they are," I chuckled.

"So, you would agree that it's okay for a pokémon and a human to love each other?" she asked sheepishly.

"I wouldn't see why there would be a problem with that." Claire fumbled around with her fingers and found the floor to be extremely interesting. "Is there something you wanted to-"

"I'm home!" someone called from the front door. Judging by her cheery chime and familiar voice, my sister had just arrived from school. She skipped to her room and dropped off her stuff before sticking her head in my doorway. "Hey, Alex! Want to go grab-" She cut her sentence short as she spotted Claire. "Awww! Is this your new pokémon?! She's so cute!" Claire shuffled my way and hid behind me.

"It's okay, Claire," I smiled. "This is my sister, Corrina. Corrina, this is Claire."

"It's nice to meet you, Claire," Corrina beamed. "So, Alex, do you want to grab something from Ryan's? Maybe we could get some sandwiches and some fries. Oh! Or we could go to that new bakery down the street and make our own sandwiches. Perhaps we could…" I simply chuckled as my sister rattled ideas off and chatted away. That's my sister for you. Once she starts talking, it's hard to get her to stop.

"Corrina…"

"Oh! That sounds like a good idea! Or perhaps we could…"

"Corrina…"

"Or should we wait for mom to get home?"  
>"Corrina!"<p>

"What's up?" she beamed.

"I'll lend you some money to go that bakery down the street," I laughed. "I heard that they have fresh sourdough today."

"Why didn't you just say that?!" she screeched. She dashed past me into my room, dove into my bookshelf, removed about fifty dollars from my wallet, and then sped out the front door.

"Your sister has a lot of energy," Claire giggled.

"She sure does," I sighed. "Anyways, while I get the meat ready, you're free to roam the house. If anything happens, just let me know." She gave slight nod and began to reexamine the entire house. I stepped into the kitchen and busied myself with making slices of ham and turkey. After making several cuts of each kind of meat and placing them on separate plates, washed the juices off of my hands and set out another set of plates at the table.

"I'm back!" Corrina called out.

"The table is set!" I replied. I saw her hobble from the front door to the kitchen with about four humungous loaves of sourdough. "Jeez, Corrina! We didn't need that much bread."

"I know, but their sourdough is soooooooo good," she sang.

"I'm guessing there's no change left?"

"Not a single penny!" I lightly chuckled and began to help her slice the bread. Claire returned to the kitchen and sat patiently. I prepared a sandwich and handed it to her before she scarfed it down.

"You looked like you wanted to talk about something, Claire," I stated. "Was there something that you wanted to talk about?"

"N-no," she replied sheepishly.

"Alright. How was your first day of school?"

"It was… scary. There are so many different people there. I liked the teachers; they were filled with so much positive energy. It's the boys that I have a problem with."

"Amen, sister," Corrina laughed with her mouth full. "That school is filled with nothing but slobs masquerading as dudes."

"Jeez, thanks sis," I chuckled.

"No prob, bro. Anything good happen throughout your day, Claire?"

"W-well, I got to see Alex throughout the day." I could feel a blush crawl along my face.

"You really like Alex don't you?" Corrina smirked, glancing at both of us. We both shied away from the question and just dropped the conversation. The rest of our meal continued in silence with chewing being the only sound heard. Once we finished, I cleaned the kitchen before flopping onto my bed and flipping through my music. I pushed play and allowed the song Passion, covered by Taylor Davis & Lara De Wit, to fill the room. While on my back, I swayed to and fro with the song as the tune flowed from the speaker to my ears.

"I like these sounds," Claire spoke from the hallway. "What do you call this?"

"It's called music," I smiled. "There are all sorts of different sounds that people make and other people enjoy them very much." I looked at Claire and saw her with her eyes closed swaying back forth with the song in a form of dance. I felt my heart flutter as she danced with a smile on her face. "Besides the guys, did you have a good day?"

"Yes," she smiled. "I can't wait to see Kyle and Lucy again! They seem like great people."

"They're great friends. They actually wanted to know if we wanted to go on a doub- I-I mean hang out sometime. Would that be okay?"

"I would love that." Claire glided to my bed and lied beside me. I lost myself in her scarlet eyes. She was just so beautiful. I couldn't imagine why anyone would hurt her. I began to see tears form in her eyes before she yanked me closer for a hug. "Thank you, Alex. Thank you for everything." I simply returned the hug and smiled.

"You deserve the best," I whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry about the long wait, guys. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and thanks for being patient with me! Reviews are always welcome! :D<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**SO SORRY EVERYONE! I promise that the story will continue! Writer's block sucks ._. Anyway, here's chapter 4.**

**(Also, I can't plot for my life xP)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Overly Cliché<strong>

"Achoo!" I sneezed, grabbing a Kleenex and wiping my nose. Thanks to not having a jacket when I first took Claire to school, I now had a bad cold. My nose was runny, my head was hurting, and no matter how many blankets I placed on myself, I felt like I was freezing. Like always, it sucked.

"Do you need anything from the store?" my mom asked with a concerned tone.

"I'll be fine," I stuffily replied. "Like you said, I just need some bed rest." Claire sat beside me and hugged my blanket covered form.

"Alright. Don't get any of the girls sick!"

"I'll try not to." She shut the door and took off for the store. I swung my legs across my bed and slid onto my feet.

"Alex!" Claire cried, "You need to stay in bed!"

"I can't stay in bed all day. I at least need to take a shower." I took an extra set of house clothes and brought them to the bathroom with me. Once I managed to get the shower to the perfect lukewarm temperature, I stepped in and just let the water run down my skin.

'This feels amazing,' I thought to myself. I set to washing myself while savoring the sensation of running water. After what probably was twenty minutes, I stepped out of the shower and slipped into a pair of sweatpants and a black shirt. The door swung open to reveal a worried Claire on the other side.

"Should I send you to Kyle's house so you can hang out with him and Lucy?" I asked. "I don't want to keep you cooped up in here because of me."

"I'm ok," she replied. I smiled and wobbled my way into the living room. I plopped down on the couch and shivered madly.

"Why is it so freaking cold in here?" I stammered.

"It's actually quite warm," Claire stated. She brought the box of tissues with her and took a seat next to me. "Should I get you something?"

"Can I get some water?" I asked. She softly nodded and quickly glided to the kitchen and back. "Thank you Claire." She wrapped her arms around me and allowed me to melt in her embrace. 'She's so warm. I could just lie here and sleep blissfully…'

"Alex?" I turned my head and faced her.

"What's up?" I smiled.

"…How would you feel if a pokémon told you they loved you?" Claire muttered. I opened my mouth, but nothing came out. I've never really thought about how I would react if a pokémon said that. Then again, I've never been that close to another pokémon besides Lucy and Corrina's little one.

"I'm… not sure," I finally stated.

"Oh," she replied. "It was a stupid question anyways. Never mind."

"It wasn't a stupid question! I-I've just never been super close to a pokémon to even think about that."

"Well, what do you think you're initial reaction would be?"

"I think that I would be quite shocked. I don't really see any reason why anyone would love me, but I guess there's a possibility for everything." Claire softly stroked my hair and hummed.

"I could understand why someone would love you," she muttered. "You're kind, caring, funny, plus you make some great sandwiches."

"That's subjective," I chuckled, "but thank you." We sat silently in the living room, staring softly into each other's eyes.

"Alex… what if I told you that-"

"Sol!" We turned our heads and saw a Corrina's pokémon standing in the doorway. It stood on four legs, had snow white fur and midnight blue skin, and a sickle like horn on its head.

"Good morning to you too, Tracy," I chuckled to the Absol. "Claire, meet Corrina's little one, Tracy. Tracy, this is Claire, our newest member to the family." The Absol cocked its head to the side before flashing me a cheesy smile. Claire, on the other hand, had a look of absolute terror, and I couldn't figure out why until it clicked in my mind. "Uh, Claire. Tracy may be a Dark type, but she won't hurt you. She's probably one the kindest pokémon I've ever met."

"Absol!" Tracy cried before covering her face with her paw. She then proceeded to open her mouth and point into it.

"Hungry, huh?" I asked. She nodded her head. "Well, I'm not sure if you want me to feed you since I'm sick. Have you tried waking up Corrina?" She pointed to her room and made a motion to look like she was asleep. "I see. Claire, want to give cooking a try?"

"I-I s-suppose I c-could," she stuttered. "But I don't know anything about cooking."

"Don't worry," I smiled, "I'll help you the best I can to make sure that you get the hang of it. Why don't we try something simple like scrambled eggs?"

"O-ok." I stood on my feet and shuffled to the kitchen. Claire glided right behind me and patiently waited by my side.

"First, you'll want to get the eggs from the fridge," I explained. "Could you get them please? I don't want to infect them." Claire nodded and removed the carton of eggs from the fridge. "You're also going to want to get a bowl and a pan out." She retrieved the necessary items from the cupboards and placed them by the eggs. "And you might want to have a spatula and a fork."

"We need all of this to make a simple thing?" Claire asked.

"Yep. Now, you'll want to crack a couple of eggs into the bowl." Claire took an egg in her hand and crushed the egg in the bowl, leaving both the shell and the contents in it. She began to shake her hand free of the sticky white and let it fall on the counter. "Hold on, Claire," I laughed. I grabbed a few paper towels and wiped up the substance. "You're making a mess silly." I took her hand and began wiping it clean. As I held her hand, I felt a blush crawl along my face. Her hand was extremely soft and tender, almost like pure white silk. After I finished, I immediately let go of her hand and faced away from her. I swear I heard a whimper soon after. "This time, just try to crack the side, then open the shell with your thumbs." I turned around and saw her empty the egg perfectly before she tossed the egg shell to the side.

"Now that we have that, take the fork and stir the yolks together." Claire took the fork and mixed the egg yolks together, creating on yellow mixture. "Place that into the pan. It would probably help if the stove was on." She poured the egg mix into the pan, allowing it to sizzle from the heat. "Finally, take the spatula and continually stir the eggs. They'll begin to clump together, so make sure you're constantly separating them." It took about eight minutes before we declared the dish complete. "Ready to see how you did?" I asked. She hesitantly nodded and made three plates. I grabbed another fork and took a bite of the eggs.

"S-so how is it?" Claire asked.

"It's really good," I smiled. "We didn't add anything to it, but that's okay. It's a great start."

"Ab!" Tracy called out before she continued to scarf down her meal. Claire formed a teary eyed smile before hiding her face.

"Are you okay?" I asked in a concerned tone. She nodded her head but continued to hide her face.

"I'm so happy that you liked it," Claire sniffled. The rest of the meal was spent in silence with Claire and me sitting at the table while Tracy set off to her bed for a snooze.

"Thank you Claire," I said after we finished. "What were you going to ask me earlier?"

"W-what?" she stammered.

"You were going to ask me something before Tracy showed up. You said, 'What if I told you that…?'"

"Uh, I was, uh, going to ask if… if I could go see Lucy!" I gave a confused expression before shrugging it away.

"Sure. Just let me call them up and see what they're up to." I pulled out my phone and dialed up Kyle.

"Is somebody dead?" he asked once the line connected.

"I'm close to dying," I laughed before coughing up a storm. "Are you guys busy? Claire wanted to know if she could come over."

"Uh huh, yeah I'll tell him." He seemed to be talking to someone else. "That's cool, she can come over, but Lucy says that you have to come as well."

"Are you sure? I don't want to get anyone sick."

"Dude, you don't just question Lucy like that. Yes, she's sure." I shook my head and laughed.

"Alright, but don't complain to me when you all get sick." I ended the call and went to my room to get changed. After a quick wardrobe change to a pair of jeans and a plain gray tee, I slipped on a new jacket and called Claire over. "Kyle and Lucy wanted me over as well," I explained. "Get your jacket, and then we'll head out." She put my old hoodie on before we stepped out of the front door. We journeyed a few feet away from the house before showing up to Kyle's front door. "Ding dong," I announced. The front door opened to reveal Kyle shaking his head.

"That's not how it works," he chuckled. We entered his house and met Lucy in the living room.

"Good morning, sunshine," she snickered. "How's that cold treating you?"

"Crappy," I scoffed, "just like every year."

"U-Uh, Lucy, may I speak with you for a moment?" Claire muttered shyly.

"Sure," she smiled as they both exited to another room. Kyle swooped in and plopped himself on his couch.

"So, made any progress on Claire yet?" he asked with a smirk on his face.

"Seriously? They're in the other room right now, and you really want to talk about this?"

"Dude, I haven't seen you look at another female like that ever. There's obviously something about her that has you swooning for her."

"That's a big word for you," I snickered before returning to a bummed attitude. "I don't know how to, you know, make a move or anything. Besides, I don't really feel like she'd like me that way."

"C'mon, you saved her freaking life! She's gotta have strong feelings for you."

"But I don't want to feel like she owes me that kind of thing. I want the feeling to be mutual, but not in a sense that she has to. I want it to seem natural, not something that was forced."

"Well, nothing's going to happen if you don't do anything. You should ask her how she feels about you tonight."

"Tonight?! Why tonight?" I could feel a cold sweat form at the thought of asking her that kind of question. Would she say that she no longer wants to stay? Would she say that she only acts like she does because she feels obligated to? Would she…?

"Calm down. You're way overthinking this. You've given her multiple opportunities to leave and she hasn't taken a single one. That has to show that she cares about you." I began to wring my hands together nervously.

"I-I don't know. M-Maybe I could ask her at another time. I don't feel comfortable with asking her so soon."

"Hey, it's now or never." I saw the stern look in his eyes and sighed.

"Fine, I'll ask her tonight."

"You better, or I'll haunt your dreams." Almost instantly after our little chat, Lucy and Claire returned from wherever they went off to.

"Who's up for a game?" Lucy smirked, looking in my direction.

"Ooooooh, I love games!" Kyle cheered. "What game shall we be playing?"

"I'm not sure if you've noticed, but I'm sicker than Kyle is when he has a project to turn in," I laughed, stifling back a cough. "So I don't think I can play a game."

"Trust me, you'll be able to play Truth or Dare," Lucy smiled. I felt another cold sweat form as she stated the name of the game. Why are you doing this? "Alright everyone, make a circle in the middle of the room!" We all gathered around the center of the room and waited. "Since I initiated the game, I'll go first. Kyle, truth or dare?"

"Dare," he stated.

Lucy placed a paw on her chin before shouting, "I dare you to roll around in the snow in only your underwear."

"Are you kidding me?! You know I hate the cold."

"You chose dare, so you have to do it."

"Fine." He stripped down to only his underwear before opening his back door and rolling around in the snow. I could tell by the look on his face that he was not happy. He came back inside shivering madly and glaring at Lucy. "I choose Lucy. Truth or dare?"

"Truth," she stated in a matter of fact tone.

He glared at her before smirking. "Do you like it when I spank you when we're alone?" I could see her cheeks flush a bright red before turning away.

"Y-Yes," she muttered. She lost her shy attitude and smirked at me. "Alex, truth or dare?"

"Truth," I blurted out before regretting it a second later.

"What do you really think about Claire?" I swear that my heart was about to explode as soon as she asked that. I looked to the floor and nervously coughed.

"W-Well, I th-think that she's extremely b-beautiful, sweet, and just a pleasure to have around." I could feel my cheeks burning as the words left my mouth. I couldn't look at Claire because of how embarrassed I was. "Claire… truth or-"

"Truth!" she quickly stated.

I sighed and hesitantly asked, "Wh-what feelings do you have for me?" She opened her mouth to speak before my cellphone rang in my pocket.

"Alex, I need you to get home!" Corrina shouted on the other end.

"Calm down. What happened?" I asked.

"It's an emergency! You have to get here now!" I entered a state of panic and stood on my feet.

"Hold on. I'll be right over." I ended the call and sped towards the door. "Emergency, gotta go," I stammered as I exited the house towards mine. I slammed the front door open and rushed towards Corrina's room. "What happened?!"

"Oh, hey Alex," she smiled. "I need your help with teaching Tracy Shadow Ball. She doesn't seem to get the hang of it." I stared at her in disbelief before rubbing the bridge of my nose.

"You called me and put me into a panic just because you can't teach Tracy Shadow Ball?!" I growled.

"Well when you put it like that, it sounds bad." I glared at her and sighed.

"Do you have the TM for Shadow Ball?"

"I got it right here." She handed me the small disc with "TM 28" engraved onto the top.

"Corrina, this is the TM for Dig," I stated. "You've been trying to teach Tracy Dig this entire time."

"Ohhhhhh, that's why she couldn't do Shadow Ball!" She rifled through her disc case and slipped the TM back into the 28 slot. "Which TM is Shadow Ball?"

"TM 30," I replied. My cellphone rang again with Lucy on the other line.

"What's going on?!" Lucy stammered. "Is someone dying?!"

"No, Corrina is having pokémon problems right now," I sighed. "Tell Claire she can hang out with you guys if she wants. I'm a bit too weak to go back since I used what was left of my energy to get here."

"Awwwwww, okay," she pouted. "Rest up! We've got our double date in a few days." She ended the call and left me with another internal panic attack. A few days?! That's too close to now!

"Hey, can you get the door?" Corrina asked, throwing me out of my state of mind.

"Sure," I panted as if I was out of breath. I went to the front door and saw Claire right outside.

"Is everything okay?" she asked worriedly.

"Yeah, Corrina is just being a doofus," I chuckled. "You didn't want to hang out with Kyle and Lucy?"

"I already did," she smiled. "Remember? We were just there a few minutes ago."

"I remember. Come inside before you freeze." She glided inside and removed her hoodie before coming back to me.

"I… I never completed my part of the game," she muttered.

"Th-that's fine," I stuttered. "You don't have to if you don't want to." I turned to walk into my room before she gripped my arm.

"But… I want to really tell you… how I feel." I felt my heart racing as she sighed and looked me in the eyes. "Alex… I-I… I feel very strongly about you…" If my heart could explode, it would have been in that moment. "Since the first time we met, you've had this… positive emotion that fills me with this… this feeling that I still don't understand. You've cared for me ever since and almost never left my side."

"Th-there were a couple of times," I stuttered, scratching the back of my head.

"But even then, you were there for me. I was in your thoughts almost all of the time and it seemed as though you gave off an emotion that was meant only for me." I could see tears form in her eyes even though she was smiling. "You have no idea… how much I appreciate what you've done for me." She sobbed into my shoulder while wrapping her arms around me. I simply patted her back and tried my best to comfort her.

"I… I'm not sure what to say," I muttered. "Thank you for telling me how you feel." She nodded into my shoulder before letting out a cute sneeze. I laughed and broke our hug. "I think I got you sick."

"I don't _*sneeze* _care," she giggled. "I have you to take care of me."


End file.
